PC/ABS compositions are typically known for their high ductility at room temperature and low temperatures, as well as good processing properties. Thermoplastic resins made from PC/ABS compositions are useful and are widely used in products such as automotive body parts, electrical appliances, stationery, electrical cables and kitchen appliances.
There are several different methods, processes and techniques for preparing or producing products which include ABS as a component. However, there are certain disadvantages associated with these existing methods, processes and techniques. In particular, the use of polybutadiene in conventional methods of producing ABS blends has adverse effects on the environment. This is mainly due to the large quantities of chemical pollutants that are produced during the process of synthesizing polybutadiene. Furthermore, synthesizing polybutadiene involves high production costs, which stem from high material, apparatus, and manpower costs.
Impact modifiers are commonly added to PC/ABS compositions to improve the toughness of the compositions. Impact-modified PC/Abs compositions are described generally, for example, in US. Pat. Ser. No. 3,130,177. However, many impact modifiers may also adversely affect other properties such as processability, heat stability, tensile strength and/or low temperature impact strength.
Hence, there is a need for an environmentally-friendly alternative to current ABS blends, which exhibits appropriate, desirable, or improved physical properties such as impact strength and/or tensile strength, and which avoids significantly adversely affecting other desirable composition properties.